Descendants Of The Atom
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: Can an AU story of the HiMEOtome world fused with the Marvel Universe be an enjoyable one? Well, come find out for yourself.
1. Prologue

Only in the world of fan fiction can a fusion like this would exist!

**STORY RATED T/ PG-13: **Contents of this story contains mild to strong fantasy and sci-fi violence, coarse language, drug and alcohol use, sexual innuendo, partial nudity and extreme comic mischief.

**DISCLAIMER STATEMENT: **I, Captain 'Rod' Vulcan, is not the creator nor the owner of the world renown anime, Mai-HiME. The same disclaim goes for the X-men, The Avengers, and many other of Marvel's legendary creations. This is merely a piece of imagination made real for the author and readers to enjoy.

**MAI-HiME**

**DESCENDANTS OF THE ATOM**

**PROLOGUE**

"Oh my God... She's the daughter of the devil."

She was in the middle of it all. She was the spectacle of today's game. In the mist of a high school soccer game, the hundreds of fans on both the home and guests portions of the field looked on in awe. A majority of them were looking on in horror. The once lively field now looked as thought it was a target of a bombing site. _Why me? Why does it have to happen now?_

"She's one of them." Says a frightened schoolteacher.

"That girl's a demon child." An old man uttered with a raspy voice.

"A freak walks among us." A teammate told her rivals on the opposing team.

"Boy, I like my women hot, but oh boy, not that hot." A high school athlete commented.

"Freak!" Someone tossed a soda can towards the misunderstood girl.

_No! Please don't call me that!_ She mentally pleaded. _I didn't ask for this! _She gazed down the field. A furious trail of flames lead to the now charred goal. The goalie was fortunate enough to avoid the great ball of fire and she was now kneeling on the ground, crying. Fear and contempt was now on the expressions of many people on the field.

"Mai..." A first year teammate was staring at the ginger haired girl whom was standing forlornly in the small crater that she created. "You... you're a mutant?"

Mai wanted to scream. She desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Instead she faced her teammate and bowed apologetically. "Arika, I'm so sorry."

"To hell with your kind!" An arrogant visitors' fan shouted. "Freaks like you shouldn't even be allowed to exist!" With that, over half the spectators started chunking trash and discarded food at her.

"No! Stop it!" Mai cried, shielding herself from the onslaught of junk. Suddenly, with a shriek of frustration, Mai half consciously spawned a swirling vortex of flame around her, guarding her from the precipitation of filth.

"Look, she's retaliating!"

"She's going to kill us all! Run for your lives!"

After the cries of hypocrisy, the crowd dispersed in total chaos.

"Noooo! ARGH!" Mai screamed in provocation and her hands ignited in a blaze all of a sudden. She closed her tear streaming eyes tight and began running herself. After a moment, she jumped from the ground and now she was soaring through the sky, away from the soccer field.

Amidst the chaos, two girls were watching Mai's soaring form in awe and admiration.

"Can you believe it, Chie!? Mai-chan's a fire goddess!" Aoi exclaimed. Aoi is a seventeen year old brunette with a baby's face and deep blue eyes, which hinted multi-heritage. She is one of Mai's closest friends and she was a bit on the inquisitive side. "That's got to be so cool!"

"Oh yea," Chie was taking snap photos with her cellular phone. "The entire school-- no, the entire city is going to be talking about this!" Chie is a senior in high school, eighteen years of age. She is also a close friend of Mai's and the gossip queen of the entire campus. She may be tomboyish but she was shapely. It's kind of hard to tell when she is wearing the school uniform that she was. The short dark hair, slanted hazels, and naturally tanned skin of hers only enhanced her feminine appeal. And those fact makes one want to question if she really is a tomboy.

"Wow, Mai-chan's pretty lucky," Aoi chirped.

"That's where you're wrong, Aoi. That girl's not lucky, she's blessed." Chie stated.

Aoi couldn't help but to agree with the older girl. "Um hmm!"

**DESCENDANTS OF THE ATOM**

News of the latest mutant discovery reached Professor Xavier Institute for Higher Learning within minutes after the incident on the other side of the world. Cerebro, Charles' creation and notification system confirmed the whereabouts of the latest mutants. It was nearly midnight in New York and the good professor and a few of his disciples were now eager to know who they are. Whether these people were newfound mutants or mutants that discovered their gift some times ago, Cerebro established them.

"Ah... two of them..." Charles stated solemnly. "One of them is able to conjure and manipulate fire and the other posses advance physical ability and able to wield the element of electricity."

Remy Lebeau, better known as Gambit, sat back in his seat and propped his legs on Cerebro. He was lazily shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. "Sounds interesting enough, mon ami."

"Gambit, remove your limbs off Cerebro," Charles commanded the Cajun and resumed Cerebro's observation. "Both are female... from the Far East..."

Gambit immediately perked up. "Now we're talking! More soft-legs!"

Wolverine found himself grinning. "Easy there, R. Kelly."

A recent X-Man, a young raven haired girl, snorted at Logan's jibe.

Gambit glared at the young woman. "Oh, you find that funny, FrostByte?"

"No worries, they're legal, Gambit." Charles humored.

"Rogue is going to be pissed." Logan muttered.

"Professor, what part of the Far East are they from?" The young mutant named FrostByte wondered, curious. She was born and raised there.

"Hmm..." A knowing smile soon invaded the old man's face. "They're both from Japan, in fact, one of them is a junior at the school you've graduated from."

"Ha! Konnichiwa bishoujo dimes," Gambit said in butchered Japanese-English mishmash. He yelped in surprise when his deck of cards were suddenly frozen. "Hey!"

"Stop that. Your Japanese is horrible." FrostByte reprimanded with a smirk.

The ever gruff Canadian mutant was chuckling admirably at FrostByte. "Watch it, Gumbo. The kid's got quite a temper. Kinda reminds me of someone I know."

"Whatever..." Gambit rose from his chair, said a French cuss and exited the room.

"I'm going to have to give the school's headmaster a call." Professor X announced. At the mention of the said person, FrostByte cringed both physically and mentally. Charles could tell. "I'm sorry if I just so happen to bring up bad memories, FrostByte."

The dark haired girl gasped in shock. She had forgotten that the old man can read thoughts. "I accept you apology, Professor."

"If anyone need me, I'll be at the nearest bar, getting drunk." Logan announced as he left.

"Philosophical as always, that Logan." Said Charles.

**DESCENDANTS OF THE ATOM**

"Mai..." there was a knock on her room door. "Can I come in, sweety?"

"If you can make me feel a little better, why not," Mai replied. She didn't have time for crying over something that predetermined.

"Oh, I never knew that you were such a defeatist, baby." Mai's mother, Miyuki Tokiha cooed as she entered her daughter's room. One glance at the two of them and it is immediately clear that they were related. Mai was nearly a carbon copy of her mother, right down to the ginger colored hair, violet eyes, and buxom body. The only difference was the fact that Miyuki's hair was longer and she was taller and thinner than her daughter. "It happened again, huh?"

Mai was shuffling through a photo album, particularly looking at her past photos of sporting events. "It was horrible, mama. I exploded in flames right in the middle of a big game."

Miyuki sat on the bed besides Mai. "So it happened at a most inopportune time, eh?"

Mai nodded. "Yep, it did. I hate... being this way." She was surprised when her mother started chuckling. "Mama?"

"Girl, you have to forgive me for laughing." Miyuki brought her left hand over her lips. "People can be so strange. We have such a nasty history of being disdainful towards each other just because of our differences, even if they are slim to none."

Mai tilted her head. "Mama?"

"It's jealousy really. That's all it is." Miyuki continued. "I mean-- look at you, you can fly. You can soar the skies as free as a bird! I know a lot of people who would kill for a chance to fly like that."

Mai discovered herself giggling. "Mom, you're making me blush!"

"Don't curse your fate, Mai. You've been given a gift." Miyuki encouraged. "I know it's kind of weird of how people can turn their back on you without a moment's thought but that's a part of life. That's just the way it is, whether you're normal or not."

Mai nodded, her mother still seems to be proud that her daughter was superhuman. Even if Miyuki was the only person in the entire world that cared and was supportive towards her uncanny abilities, that fact filled her with enormous confidence and pride. Moments ago, she was thinking how she should continue her education now that her power was public knowledge but her mother saved her from despair. She didn't have to be miserable for the rest of her life because of her newfound power. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, mama." Mai grinned, but her accolade was sincere. "I see now that I don't have to face this alone."

Miyuki patted Mai's shoulder and spoke in a gruff voice, "You know I'll always got cha back."

"You've been watching a lot of American movies again, haven't you?" Mai laughed.

Miyuki does another impersonation, "That's what's up."

The mother and daughter duo laughed heartily for a long moment. After their mirth subsided, Mai gazed out the window towards the evening skies. "It's getting late," Mai said. "Maybe I should go and take a flight. Better yet," A mischievous grin crossed her features. "I can eavesdrop on Takumi and Akira's walk in the city park."

There was a warm, beautiful smile on Miyuki's face, "I see that you're feeling a little better now." The cordless phone on the wall near her began ringing. "Ah... I'll get it." She grabbed the phone off the receiver. "Tokiha residence, who would you like to speak to? Eh?... Uh-huh... Is that so?... I see..."

In the blink of an eye, Miyuki was right in front of Mai with the phone extended towards her. "It's for you, sweetheart. It's the Headmaster."

Even though it was a strange incident for the Headmaster to contact any students during off hours, Mai's curiosity was piqued. "Ms. Kazahana?"

**DESCENDANTS OF THE ATOM**

The following morning, mere moments before the school day begins, Mai was on her way towards Ms. Kazahana's office. The Headmaster's office was situated near the elaborate, almost regal, garden. Traveling through it, Mai found herself draw to the beautiful rows of violet and pink hued plants. Camellias, weren't they? Well... she didn't have to be a researcher on plant life to appreciate these majestic foliages. The morning hours were cool, unusual this time of year especially when summer break starts in mere weeks.

She haven't ran into any students, so far so good. If she did, she immediately knew that she had to put up with unreasonable contempt, jealousy, and epithets. An alienated stare towards her probably wouldn't be tolerated by her right about now. The incident from yesterday will be forever etched in the memory of Fuuka academy. Even though Mai wished otherwise, she must accept what she cannot change. How would her closest friends look at her now?

"Hey Mai! Wait up for us!"

"Aren't we here a little early, eh?"

Mai spun around and faced her peers in surprise. They were both wearing small wind jackets over their school uniforms due to the cool air. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Mai inquired apprehensively. "The first hour haven't even begun yet."

Aoi clasped her hands together, a cute and friendly gesture. "I saw you heading to school before the sun even rose over the horizon. After that, I gave Chie a call."

"You followed me..." Mai breathed, eyes downcast.

"What's up, girl?" Chie patted Mai's shoulder. "It's still kind of early, you know. You have about an hour and a half to go before school. If it was me, I'll still be in my bed sleeping like a baby."

Mai looked up at the slightly taller girl. "I have a meeting with the Headmaster." Mai replied. "It's important."

Aoi tilted her head in wonder. "Could it be about what happened yesterday at the game?"

Mai grew scared. They were there and they saw it too. "Um... you... can say that."

"What are you so glum about? You were amazing!" Chie recalled, totally surprising Mai. "What you done yesterday was far cooler than any halftime show I've ever seen! I mean, igniting fire and soaring like an eagle-- that's what dreams are made of!"

Mai blushed. "Whoa... you sound like my mother. That's what she said."

"You're not a freak, Mai. You're a goddess!" Aoi encouraged with a burlesque expression. "To hell with all that negativity!"

"With that kind of power, I can make any man do my bidding." Chie remarked, decidedly like a mischievous child. "I will never allow a minuteman to get away without consequences."

Aoi giggled helplessly and Mai only rose a brow. "A little too much info, Chie-chan." Mai muttered.

"Trust me, you would feel the same way." Chie winked. "How most of these hot boys be advertising themselves and unable to back themselves up is definitely something to laugh about. I guess their egos are far more potent than their bodies."

Could the older girl be speaking from experience? "Chie..."

"Hmm... I do wonder what Ms. Kazahana has to speak to you about, Mai?" Aoi wondered, sky-gazing. "She's not going to expel you from school isn't she?"

Mai gasped. "Of course not!" She exclaimed uncertainly. "At least... I don't think so."

"And then there's your boyfriend," Chie followed. "He probably knows about yesterday's phenomena by now."

"Yuuichi Tate is not my boyfriend!" Mai retorted with a massive blush. "Although..." She fiddled her index fingers together nervously. "... I do kind of admire the guy strangely enough. I know that we bicker often and he has those strange ways..."

"Oh, Tate-kun admire you a lot," Chie remarked. "You ever noticed that he hardly looks at your face now?"

Mai crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. "Well I can't help that. It's all in my genes."

"Well... you can help him lift his face up a little in order to look at you in your face sometimes." Chie countered, giggling, "Save him from being a pervert."

"Honestly, Chie, you are a trip." Mai commented.

"Well we didn't meant to hold you up, Mai," Aoi informed. "I guess the Headmaster is wondering why you're a little late." Concern and hesitation were written on her baby face. She was always cute. She even looks cute when she's sleep deprived. Maybe that last line was a bit of an exaggeration. "I guess, we'll see you later, huh?"

"Yeah, you know I gotta see you at lunch period and see what's up." Chie informed, a smile on her face that told her friend to be confident. "So go up in there and get me something to talk about. And just like our friend Aoi here said, 'To hell with all the negativity!'"

The three peers laugh, their personal motto never failing them. To them, it was like Hakuna Matata and it always works in raising their buoyancy throughout countless hardships in everyday life. Every since elementary school this motto of theirs' keeps them coming back for more. Because they all know that the true failure in life is giving up and wallowing in despair. They have a good thing going.

"Alright." Mai nodded with an air of valor about her. "I'll catch you two later." She gave them a victory sign and about-faced and entered the Headmaster's building.

She didn't know. That girl just didn't know how much her life was about to change.

The Headmaster was in immediate sight the moment she entered. One look at her and anyone would immediately doubt that she was the chieftain of the campus. Let alone the fact that she didn't even look a day over twelve years of age. Mashiro Kazahana was too cutesy for her own good; standing approximately four feet eleven inches tall and small in stature. She has the most adorable and dramatic dark blue eyes that anyone ever saw. She was smiling pleasantly to her guest behind her desk. A maid, rather tall for a woman, bowed to Mai in welcome.

"Good morning to you, Tokiha Mai." She greeted in a very flowing voice. The voice of hers may have the graceful lilt of a singer's but her tone meant business. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Y-yes, thank you Ms. Kazahana." Mai stuttered, feeling a tad alienated inside the Headmaster's quarters. Everything in here felt so... regal to her. The maid pour her a cup for her.

"Do you know why you're here?" The grape haired wonder queried.

_You've called my house remember?_ A thought on the back of Mai's head said. "I think so... You wanted to discuss about what happened yesterday, right?"

"That's right, Tokiha-san." Mashiro nodded. "You see, you've been given a gift-- don't think of it as a curse. It is understandable that people may fear or envy you because of it."

"You know, up until yesterday I used to think I was born with a curse." Mai replied solemnly. "That is until my mother gave me some encouragement."

"Hmm..." The Headmaster's smile grew even brighter. "I used to think the very same thing years ago."

Mai wasn't sure that she heard right just now. "Ms. Kazahana, are you saying that you have strange abilities... like me."

"I know it's alarming but you are not alone." Mashiro reassured. In the blink of an eye, the desk, the maid, and Mai herself were levitating.

"Whoa!" Mai shouted, she nearly fell off her floating chair.

"Wow!" Said the maid, giggling like a kid. "I'll never get tired of this."

The telekinesis ended and they were safely back on the ground. Mai gasped at the Headmaster's decidedly smug expression. "Ms. Kazahana that was amazing!" Mai exclaimed in astonishment. "So you're a mutant as well? How long did you had your powers?"

"I was born with these powers. They've been dormant since then." Mashiro replied, recalling memories. "That is until sixteen years ago when my psychic power awoke for the first time. I was no older than you were, Mai."

"So... that mean what we have is not a disease?" Mai wondered.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Well... what now?" Mai shrugged, so curious that she was fortunate that she's not a cat. Then again, curiosity been would had killed dozens of people before it gets to that one cat. That's just the way it is sometimes. "Since there's no such thing as a cure for it. How should I learn to control it. I've managed to control my gift of flying but fire manipulation is another thing."

"Than can be arranged," Mashiro went into the desk's drawer and laid an airline ticket before here on the desk. "Say, how would spending the rest of your high school career abroad sounds to you?"

"Huh?" Mai grabbed the ticket and nearly fainted when she read it. "This is a first class trip to America!" She has always dreamed of going there.

"Yes. Someone there can help you immensely... like what he has done for me."

Mai gazed at the Headmaster for a long while. Now it was to her knowledge that her life is about to change. Everything's going to change right on the other side of the world.

**PROLOGUE'S END**

**NEXT TIME:**

_I can't believe this! Whoever said changes comes suddenly they surely mean it. It looks like I'm going to live in America for a while. I'm so excited that I'm kind of sad. I have to say my farewells to my mom, Takumi, my peers-- Chie and Aoi, and even to that guy, Tate. I come to find out that there are a lot of people in this world are a lot like me and I'm a little relieved to that. As a matter of fact, there's this woman traveling along with me to the very same place in America. I wonder what kind of gift does Akane have? If that weren't enough, it looks like I'm going to be a member of the X-men. There's this woman that goes by the name FrostByte that attended to my school years ago, and there's this blonde from Saitama that calls herself the Golden Amazon. Jeez... I thought that these guys were only a myth._

_Oh well, who said my stay over in American is going to be dull? See ya!_

**A WHOLE NEW WORLD**


	2. A Whole New World

_I damn near forgot about this._

**MAI HiME**

**DESCENDANTS OF THE ATOM**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A WHOLE NEW WORLD**

"What!? Am-- America?" Aoi sang.

"That's some pretty breaking news, Mai." Chie followed, lacking the highly burlesque expression that Aoi had on her face right now. "Umm! How long are you going to be living there?"

Mai took a sip of her bottled juice and responded, "Probably for the rest of my high school days. I know that this is sudden but I think I can manage it." She chanced a look towards her friends. Aoi, the younger girl, had completely forgotten about her lunch and was now staring at Mai with a startled yet remarkable expression. Chie was leaning on guardrail of the roof and gazing off with a distant expression. "I know. I'm going to miss you guys, too."

"Likewise, Mai..." Chie sighed. They were happy for her longtime friend but the prospect of Mai provisionally disappearing from their lives saddened them. The news diminished their appetites significantly. "You know... this is going to be hard. It's go to be so for all of us."

Aoi still had that look on her face. Someone should see her; the brunette was seated on the bench with her lunch box on her lap and there was a pair of chopsticks in her raised right hand. She was as still as a statue. "Chie, take a picture of her." Mai giggled as an attempt to lighten the mood. "It'll be a great addition to the yearbook."

"Oh!" Chie swiftly snatched her camera phone from her skirt pocket and took a snapshot of the beautiful living statue with the highly comical look on her face. "Gotcha!"

"Hey!"

Chie laughed along with Mai. "Sorry. We couldn't help it."

Aoi pouted. "Let me take a look at that picture."

"Heh, I should play a little game of Keep Away but I'm going to be fair to you." Chie handed the younger girl her cellular phone. Once Aoi beheld the image of herself on the screen her face suffused a blush. "Just look at you. Aren't you adorable or what?"

Aoi surveyed the captured image. "Oh my god." She uttered with fascination. "I had no idea that I'm that cute. And check out the legs on that girl. They can't be that long... are they?"

"I guess the pleated skirt works wonders for your physique." Chie grinned, which caused Aoi to laugh along with her.

"You guys always have been quite the clowns." Said Mai as she took out a passport and airline ticket from her rucksack. She gave the items a hard stare. "I can't believe this is happening. This is all so sudden. I know I should be happy that I'm going to travel to the other side of the world and to live in a culture that is different and not so different from ours. This is one heck of an opportunity... but... I can't help the feeling of sadness creeping inside me."

Aoi and Chie grew silent for a long moment. "We feel the same way, Mai." Aoi spoke. "When is your flight leaving?"

Two days from now, Mai thought. "Sunday."

"Mai..." Another voice spoke.

"Eh?" The ginger haired high school student gazed in the direction of the person that heeded her attention. A younger girl from junior high joined the trio on the rooftop. "Arika-chan?"

There was an apologetic air about Arika. She took a breathe before she spoke. "I'm sorry about how I reacted at yesterday's game." She prodded her fingers nervously and she grew knocked-kneed in slight intimidation. "I... I was completely taken by surprise. Grandma always told me that hatred is a fool's way of life. She also said it is stupid to hate someone just because they are different."

"Arika-chan..."

A sudden smile invaded the younger girl's face. "Mai, that was so cool! You're gifted, you know that? You're like the gifted people that I often hear about on the world news."

So, that means that Arika didn't have any abhorrence towards her. Maybe being a mutant in this day and age wouldn't be so bad. She certainly hoped that there are a lot of people in the world that are like her supportive mother and friends. And the fact that there's a professor that is willing to help her with her mutant abilities was really something to look forward to. "Ah... I guess I should thank you Arika-chan." Mai replied while she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I have to admit that I was kind of scared of what happened at the game."

"Well, no one was hurt so there's nothing to worry about, Mai." Said Chie.

"Um hmm," Aoi followed. "To hell with all the negativity, remember?"

"Heh he... yeah, I've forgot about that." Mai giggled.

Arika couldn't help but notice the passport in the older girl's hand. "Hey, is that what I think it is? It looks like you're going to do some serious traveling."

"Yeah, you've guessed it. United States, here I come." Mai replied.

"Say, speaking of which Mai, how's your English?" Aoi queried. The said language wasn't exactly a cakewalk for her. As a matter of fact she nearly failed that class.

"I'm nigh fluent in the language, Aoi." Mai responded to the younger girl with a smirk. "Made a straight A average in that class. Plus, my mom was an airline stewardess back in the late eighties. She been to North America so many times that she swore she lived there."

"Meaning, that verbal communication shouldn't be a problem." Chie added. "Ooh, you're going to have a heck of a lot of fun while you're over there, Mai. You gotta keep in contact with us, you know. I'd always wanted to see for myself how wild is the nightlife over in the States."

Mai's brows were raised. "Hmm... I doubt that I have time to live the life of the party while I'm over there, Chie. I'm just going to be there only to continue my education and learn to harmonize and master my mutant abilities."

Aoi and Chie stared at Mai in disbelief for a long moment. Then the duo gazed at each other with a funny expression on their faces as a giggle escaped them. "Yeah right!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Mai made a gesture of defense while blushing furiously. "No. Honest, you guys. You've got it all wrong."

Even Arika was snickering now. "Ha ha ha ha! You're going to let the party animal out of you when you have the time! You won't be able to resist, Mai!"

"Say, listen Mai," Aoi approached the older girl and wrapped her arm around the said girl's shoulder. "When you just so happen to come across some hot guys while 'continuing your education' in America-- which I know you will, promise us one thing..."

Mai didn't exactly like what was going through the cute little devil's mind. "What's that?"

"Send us some photos, Mai!" Aoi encouraged, as if it was the simplest request in the world.

Chie smirked and made a gesture with her cell phone. "Click."

"Watch the birdie, cutie!" Arika chuckled.

"So what do you say, eh?" The younger girl's mirth spoke volumes of mischief and a possible blackmail. "That request isn't too much to ask for, is it? I know that you're going to encounter a couple of lames at first, but close encounters with the fine kind is darn near inevitable. Why, with your figure and girlish good looks you're bound to be a man-magnet."

"You guys are impossible." Mai muttered.

"Aw, would you look at the time." Said Chie when she noticed the dials of her watch. "Just when this conversation was getting good... Okay girls, lunch break's almost over. Maybe we can resume our little talk after school, right?"

Mai looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. How about a little later than that? There's... something that I must speak to Tate about." That little statement immediately earned her scandalous leers from Aoi and Chie. "Guys, Tate's my friend too." She sighed. "So he has a right to know that I'm leaving the country this weekend."

There was a genuine look of surprise on Aoi's face. "Oh. Is that so? Well, here's an advice: buy him a bottle of baby oil."

Mai gave the younger girl a peculiar look (so did Arika), "What for?"

That grin returned to her face. "You know, while you're gone he can use the oil in case he gets the urge to-- you know--"

"Aoi!" Mai reprimanded with a gasp. That was inappropriate. Who knew that such a pretty girl would have such dirty thoughts reigning inside her head?

**DOTA**

"Alright you maggots, here's the game plan--"

"Hey! Why are you calling us maggots, old timer?" A well endowed blonde youth said in indignation. "You're the leader of our team, Claws. We treat you with respect so why not show us a little in return?" She crossed her arms with a pout.

The 'old timer' nodded his head with a sigh. "Kids these days. How long have you been here now?"

"Going on two years." The power girl replied.

"C'mon kid, I know this is the first time we get to work together as a team but think of this as military training." He said. "Have you seen the movie Jarhead? You know-- the one which Jamie Foxx starred in? Think of me as a drill sergeant... I may talk a lot of shit but I don't really mean any sort of dissin' business. You got all that, bub?"

"Yeah-- but do you have to call us maggots? They're disgusting."

"Don't mind Amazon here to much, Logan." Frostbyte said with a slight chuckle. "We need to get on with our mission."

"It's Armitage! Call me Armitage. I hate that codename."

Wolverine could only slap his forehead in annoyance. "It's about time to get on with business. Hey Kurt, you there?"

"Da! I am here, Logan." In a puff of black smoke the beastlike mutant, better known as Nightcrawler appeared. "Whew. This post apocalyptic city isn't a joke."

"We already got that impression already." Anyone could tell that Wolverine rolled his eyes behind his mask. "So, how's the premises around city hall holding out? I know the troops are faring well in securing the joint but I highly doubt that they can take on what's deep inside of the place."

"The coast is clear according to the group of marines." Kurt informed, a bit tensed. "But there's no telling what kind of carnage is awaiting us on the inside. A few soldiers volunteered to watch our back with a little firepower."

"Right." An aircraft flew over them. It was hard to decipher whether it was the enemy or friendly. Logan turns to regard the younger members of the group. "Alright ladies, you've heard Kurt here-- it's time to raid city hall and see what kind of surprises it has in store for us."

"I'm way ahead of you." Said Armitage as she hovered off the ground and began soaring in the air.

"At least she has the right idea." Logan smirked, unsheathing his steel claws from his knuckles. Decades ago, this would be considered gross and painful looking but this fact was overridden of how cool the concept was. "It's Showtime, boys and girls!"

The wild man charged towards the direction of the city hall. Nightcrawler disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Frostbyte materialized two pistols in each hand and followed suit.

In the skies, an enemy aircraft attacked Armitage as it swooped past her. "What the!? Damn annoying jet plane. Don't you know how much those bullets stings? Who do you think I am, Supergirl?" She chased the retreating fighter craft and grasped it by the end of it's appendage. The plane violently decelerated to a near halt in her grip. "Well it's payback time!"

The blonde began tearing the war craft apart like a termite over a chunk of wood. Then the it ignites on fire as the plane exploded violently over the horizon. "That'll teach you not to mess with me!"

Back on the ground, Wolverine, Frostbyte and Nightcrawler were upon the entrance to city hall. So far so good, but... obstacles stood in their way before they could engage the real task at hand. "Faring well, _mes_ _braves_, but I'm afraid that we should take the lead from here."

Frostbyte stopped in her tracks immediately. "Gambit."

The demon-eyed player returned the greeting. "Happy to see me, _petite_?"

"At a time like this-- I don't think so." The dark haired woman replied, hoping that she wasn't blushing too hard in his presence.

"Step aside, Gumbo." Logan muttered. "We can handle this."

"Ah, and let you guys have all the glory?" Remy insinuated. "Don't think so."

Nightcrawler appeared. "If you guys grab the win then it would be an upset." He laughed. "Just like last year's Super Bowl."

"If you want to reach the goal that bad..." Logan lengthened his claws. "Then why not put up a fight then? You kids should know me by now. I love a good scrap."

"Well spoken, _Mon ami_. Let's dance." The Cajun brandished a metal quarterstaff. "Pete, Ers... Betty, It's time to make it rain."

"Hold on a minute," Armitage fell from the sky and landed on her feet. "I am not going to miss this main event. I wonder how Group B is going to fare now that I'm here?" A large and muscular man came into the scene and approached her in a challenge. "Hmm?"

The giant smiled at the blonde. "Care to go for a round, tovarisch?"

The far smaller Amazon smirked. "How can I resist, big man? We make a perfect pair."

"I've should have known that you would challenge me." Frostbyte sighed, dreading the upcoming go-around with Gambit. "Hmm, let's just get this over with."

"I don't do quickies, chere." Gambit responded. Frostbyte was very careful not to be drawn to his odd eyes. The black pupils, the glowing red irises... outlined by sclera that we're pitch black as well-- that made the Cajun even more hypnotic.

Wolverine eyed his opponent that was virtually of the same height as himself. "So you're my escort for the evening." He stated rather than questioned. He retracted his claws and put up his dukes. "That's fine by me, bub. Let me go retro on ya and let's does this Canadian soldier style."

His opponent, a young blonde, bowed to him in respect. "I-- I guess."

Betsy Braddock sized up her adversary. "Nightcrawler."

Kurt Wagner studied his opposition. "Psylocke."

The members of both groups separated among themselves in the streets of the city. Frostbyte, to her dread, was faced against Gambit in an alley. That Cajun was gazing at her with a look of extreme confidence. She couldn't wait to wipe that smirk of his face. _Okay, so Remy wants to see what I'm really made of, huh? Oh well... I know Rogue will understand if I hurt him too badly._

"What's with the long face, chere?"

"The same reason why you have a smirk on your face." Frostbyte retorted.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands." Gambit laughed.

"I bet." Frostbyte aimed her pistol and fired at him. Gambit avoided the blasts of ice just in time by hopping out of harm's way. _No way. He's quicker than I'd thought._

"Whoa-oh! It looks like you're ready to play." He considered the serious look of the young woman's face. "Okay then, you better play your cards right..." He reached into his coat pockets and got a trio of cards. Using his mutant ability, he lit them up with kinetic energy. "Because I'm playing my good hand!"

Frostbyte gasped and escaped down into the alley to avoid the small explosion. When she leapt over a fence, Remy was right on her tail-- jumping from wall to wall (a trick he'd learned from many years of being a thief). With a final kick to the left wall, he bounded over the woman and landed in front of her. "Aw, why must you run, mon ami? I hate chasin' dames."

"Well, I'm willing to bet that you probably would hate this too!" With a grunt, the raven haired woman pulled off a few punches straight to his face which was followed by a spinning back sweep kick to knock him off his feet-- all in which the Cajun guarded and hopped over respectively.

"Oh, so that's how we're going to play, eh?" Gambit adopted a stance as he held his quarterstaff in both hands. "Then allow me!"

He twirled the metal weapon over his head like an eskrima expert and charged. He tried two thrusts to the girl's neck, which she easily avoided by weaving her body left and right. He followed up with furious swipe in which he spun a full circle and lashed out with the staff. The girl ducked under that attack. Then he tried a couple of jabs to her face with his weapon and Frostbyte successfully blocked those with her bare hands. The girl was obviously pretty versed in one on one combat and he admired her for it. "Impressive..."

"You haven't seen impressive yet." She countered.

Gambit nodded as he tapped his shoulder with the staff. "Fine then. It looks like that I'm gonna hafta raise the difficulty up a notch."

"Bring it."

Gambit attempted an overhead strike and the girl caught the end of the weapon in her hands. The two were now struggling over the rod. Gambit frowned, surprised that she was better than he originally thought.

"Well well well... look what we have here?" Frostbyte grinned. "Aren't we getting frustrated? That smirk of yours is finally gone. I guess that means it's a cold day in hell."

"Hmm..." To Kuga's surprise, that smirk of his instantly reappeared-- this time in a full blown smile. "I'm full of surprises myself." He pointed to the staff above their heads.

Kuga gasped. "Oh no."

He infused the quarterstaff with kinetic energy!

In the contest between Logan and Erstin, the two were squaring off in an desolate two story building. The wild mutant wondered did he really have to use his claws against such an adorable opponent. Oh well-- then again, looks can be deceiving. "Well what are you waiting for?" He urged. "Bust a move."

The blonde seemed to be a little hesitant. "Um... if you say so." In the blink of an eye she threw a punch at the much older mutant. It wasn't an ordinary thrown punch either-- to Logan's slight surprise (and amusement) as he evaded the blow, Erstin's arm was stretched several feet across the room and her fist was vastly enlarged in a sort of balloon-like manner. Her display of combat may appear burlesque but one can suspect that such power can be utterly formidable when she needed be.

"Whoa..." Logan stared as the girl's arm returned to normal proportions. "No wonder your codename's Slapstick. That's an understatement though. Hang around me and I can teach you to bring the beast out cha."

Erstin charged this time and performed a high side kick. Wolverine sidestepped out of it's way by doing a cartwheel somersault. Her outstretched booted right foot transformed into a gigantic spiked cleats. The unfortunate wall didn't stood a chance against that attack. Wolverine whistled, "That's some really interestin' powers you got there, kid. You sure have potential there."

Armitage and Colossus were engaged in... a different kind of struggle. Although, it looks as though whatever strategy the shapely blonde had in mind didn't quite worked out as she planned. "Damn..." she grunted. "You're... you're pretty... good."

Peter was really enjoying himself, his smile was just as radiant as the light of the street lamp radiating off his steel skin. "I'm a veteran, you know."

"Argh... you're going down!" She declared, she managed to get close to beating him in arm wrestling before but every time she does, Peter would exert tremendous strength into his arm at the very last moment. "You... your grip is unbelievable."

"You're not bad yourself, comrade." Colossus grinned. The young woman was really admirable.

"But I'm going to win this match!" And just when she was about to pour the last of her strength into her arm there was a sudden intervention. Kurt suddenly appeared within their vicinity and it was apparent that he was on the run. Interesting enough, the blue guy had a silver shield and a knight's sword in his hands. "What in the world?"

"Oh, hi guys!" Kurt greeted. "Don't mind me. Betsy's just giving me a worthwhile battle." At that moment, pink colored blasts narrowly missed him and Psylocke was on the scene. The sultry woman was armed with a tanto blade. "Yo, we were just talking about you, Betts."

The psychic mutant looked like she wanted to laugh. "What's the matter, Kurt? Don't you wish to test your swashbuckling tactics against my ninja techniques?" She challenged. "That does sound like quite a match-up, does it not?"

In this odd moment of time, both Armitage and Colossus was dumbfounded by the interruption. However, she was the first to recover and she took the opportunity to pin Peter for the very first time. Her first victory left the Russian mutant in shock. "Ah ha! I got you! I've finally got you!"

"Aw man. I guess you did." Peter nodded.

"You better believe it." Haruka taunted. "I'm the champ now. Victory is good for the body. Ha ha! Even the mightiest of iron men cannot match the strength of Armitage."

Colossus sighed and laid his head on the table... all the while muttering a Russian phrase that probably goes along the line with, _Damn... I've messed up._

"Hey, you can't win em all, Pete." Nightcrawler patted the Iron Russian's shoulder.

Psylocke joined in on the fray. "Hey, if it doesn't kill you-- it'll only make you stronger."

"Yep." Armitage giggled. "I've learned that when I first lost to him a long time ago."

Meanwhile, the skirmish between Frostbyte and Gambit continued. As for now it seems the two are at a stalemate. "Ugh..." Kuga groaned while she pried herself from a pile of waste. "Talk about pulling off all the stops. That's what I call a desperation move if I ever saw one."

"Only the strong, _chere_." The Cajun jumped out of a large garbage bin. He popped his neck and wiped the trash off his clothes. "Whew... what a workout."

Kuga glared at Gambit with piqued curiosity. "What? You're ready to call it a day?" She laughed, slowly approaching him. "Why so early, Remy? We're unarmed-- this is the best part."

Remy arched a brow as he gazed at the shorter woman before him. "Meaning?..."

"Oh, I promise I won't emit any ice from my body." Came her delicate reply... right before her gaze hardened and she landed a hard hook punch to Remy's jaw. The Cajun stumbled back into the wall in mild surprise. "Let's get it on." The ice manipulator phrased and charged towards the wall prone charmer with a powerful kick.

Gambit was fortunate enough to recover just in time and he didn't feel the force of the blow. He swayed to his right when the woman's foot was mere inches away from his face. Unfortunately, Kuga didn't give him a moment to breathe because she homed in on him and spotted him with four consecutive blows to his chest and abdomen. That had to hurt. She must have been a golden glove back in the day. Oh well... whatever-- he was loving it.

"Shit." He grunted, he grasped the right side of his chest as it was throbbing with fresh pain from her blows. "Not bad at all."

Kuga didn't reply, she blocked out his talking tactic and maintained her assault. She hit him with a one-two jab combination and she followed it with a spinning back hand punch-- in which he ducked over this one. _Okay. I got him on the run, _she thought and she cracked him in the ribs with a left roundhouse kick. The Cajun grimaced in pain and stumbled backwards a great deal. _He's stunned! Now to follow up!_

Just as she was about to knock him out with a haymaker, she was in for a surprise. Gambit defended against her fist with his raised knee-- that's right his knee, and unfolded his defending limb to deliver the unsuspecting woman a kick to her stomach. Kuga flew back and undulated on the ground several feet away from him due to the force of the unexpected blow. Bring her face from the ground she stared at the Cajun in wonder. _What in the world!? I thought he was done for._

"Ooh, nice one, mon ami." He gave her his appraisal. "But I just can't allow you to beat up on me like that. It's time for me to retaliate." He tossed aside his coat and adopted a stance.

Kuga gathered herself back to her feet and became aware of his stance. "Don't be surprise if the results remain the same, Gambit." Maybe fighting him in unarmed combat would be interesting.

"Right..." Gambit droned and made a gesture which beckoned Kuga to attack him.

_He wants me to go on the offensive again? _She thought. _Oh well, if it's an ass whooping he wants then an ass whooping he'll definitely gets._ She could taste the devilish smirk forming on her lips. Cracking her knuckles and disregarding her handguns, she took on a stance as well. After a brief moment of seizing him up, she charged. "Here I come!"

When she closed on him this time, her straight punch to his jugular was cut of by a swift kick to her shin from him. She staggered ever in the slightest but the Cajun immediately followed it up with a high kick that whacked her right should-- although it was intended to smack her in the face. _Aw man! What the--_

"You didn't see that one coming?" Gambit sneered and hopped in order to shift his stance. "There's more where that came from." Gambit did a quick kick to her shin again but she jumped over the attack this time. Recovering from her jump, Kuga's ribs were met with a snap kick and it stung like hell. She didn't have time to ponder because the demon eyed fellow pressured his offensive with a inward spinning roundhouse and that move nearly caught her head. But she was kicked in her stomach from an unexpected reverse kick that followed after his roundhouse attack. She stumbled backwards and fell to her knees, bewildered by his ultra kick limbs. "Damn. What is that? Tae-kwon-do? Tang-so-do, or something?"

The Cajun could only smirk in pride. "Close enough, petite. But you got the wrong answer. This little bad ass form of martial arts is called Savate: French Kickboxing."

Kuga gritted her teeth but a sardonic smile of impression form on her face. "Shit. That's not bad. You're pretty good with your feet, I'll give you that." She got back to her feet. "But it's nothing that I can't handle."

"That's the spirit, mon ami. Come and get it."

Natsuki Kuga was just about to engage him again but their fight was interrupted by Xavier's telepathic voice. **_Pardon for the sudden intervention, X-men, but there is a matter at hand that I must confer to all of you. Cease the training session in the Danger Room and report to the Cerebro Chamber. _**

"Well you heard the man," Gambit acknowledged. "_La tournement est fini._"

"Next time, thief boy." Natsuki muttered. Just as Dr. Doom and the Juggernaut was about to ambush them from their hiding spot, the exercise was over.

**DOTA**

"America, huh?" Yuuichi Tate scratched the back of his head in wonder. "That sounds like a good deal if you ask me."

"Yea, it sure does. I'm kind of excited." Mai stated, strolling along her longtime friend (and possible lover) in the city park. "I'm really can't wait to enroll in Xavier's Academy. In such an environment, it's good to know that there are people out there other than my family and friends that accepts the fact that I'm a mutant. Yet... I'm a little sad..."

Tate took note of the somber look in Mai's lavender orbs. "Sad you say? What are you so soft about all of a sudden?" As he said that, a peculiar and nasty thought somehow invaded his mind. Chuckling to himself, he muttered, "Soft..."

It didn't took a rocket scientist to figure out what was going through his head when it comes down to Mai. After blushing at such innuendo, Mai chided him. "Tate! I'm serious!" Thanks goodness she brought along a loose, oversized sweater. "Keep your head out of the gutter."

"Oh-- sorry about that," he recomposed and noticed that the ginger haired girl had self-consciously tucked her baggy sweater out of her skirt in order to mask her ample chest-- although it didn't help much. He admit, Mai Tokiha was a knockout, a good catch if she come around-- perhaps a matrimonial one. She may be plenty generous in the bosom area, but she was definitely not top heavy (thank goodness). Her kind persona and natural good looks brought out the pervert in him from time to time. "I was... drifting."

The look on Mai's face was of a dubious nature. "Drifting? Yea right. Your imagination was running wild again. I can tell by that screwy grin you had on your face."

"Hey, who are you calling screwy?" Tate retorted. A cherry blossom slowly descended on the top of Mai's head and he took the liberty to pick it up in his fingers. "Hmm... a good sign maybe?"

"Superstitious. Boy have you been hanging around Shiho a little too much." Mai observed with a cute grin... before a frown gathered on her face. "A good sign-- what do you mean by that, Tate?"

Tate made a defensive gesture. "Nothing! It was nothing!"

"Hmm?" Mai mad a look and began chuckling darkly despite herself. "Tate... I'm not a fool, you know." She trotted off the paved path they were on and made her way to a swing set and took a seat. "I know. I know you like me. Do you?"

Tate gulped and followed her and took a seat on the neighboring swing beside her. "Um... what makes you think that?"

"Tate, I've known you since eight grade." Mai replied mysteriously. "That's three years and going on four. I can tell that you like me even back then. A girl knows about these things, to be honest."

"What? Woman's intuition?"

"That's about a part of it." Mai gazed at the skies. "But woman's intuition isn't the only thing that alerts me that you're crushing on me... it's the look in your eyes that reveals all."

Slightly astounded, Tate winced at the revelation. "What? No, it's not look that."

Mai gazed at him sharply. "Who are you trying to kid, Tate? It's not a mystery that you guys don't just admire a girl's chest, swaying hips, and long legs-- you know, so-called lady lumps... especially you, despite yourself. I know it's kind of hard to believe Tate, but I never did sensed any real lust coming from you. You're pretty much a good guy deep on the inside."

"Hey, isn't that your power going off again?" Tate retold rather rudely. He immediately regretted it when Mai gasped in offense. "Tokiha-- I... I didn't-- I'm sorry."

"It's... okay." Her eyes were downcast. "Besides, I don't have any psychic powers, I can only emit flames and fly... apparently."

"Tokiha..." Tate breathed and was surprised that Mai was now standing before him.

Mai slid the rucksack from her shoulders and kneeled slightly in order to look him dead in the eyes. "Tate... you're wondering why I'm talking like this, are you? I'm not exactly the same Tokiha Mai that you've met three years ago."

Tate nodded. "Definitely."

In a moment that seemed to defy time, Mai told him, "Tate... I'm going to miss you." And the next thing Tate knew, her lips were gradually drawing to his ever so slowly.

But alas folks, this moment had to be ruined. A plot has to develop somewhere. A hooded figure scurried throughout the park and it was apparent that whoever it was not really paying any sort of attention of whatever direction he/she was going. If only this person would removed the hood then it should be much easier to see where he/she was going. Because the next thing that happened, the mysterious figure ran smack dab right into Tate and knocked him off the swing set. The once sprinting figure fell right along with Tate, sort of like when a lineman sacks a quarterback a little too hard.

"Tate!" Mai gasped in alarm.

"Ugh..." Came the grunt.

_What in the world..._ Mai glanced over to the figure that collided into the goofy boy. The moment she laid eyes on the mystery person's body she knew immediately that the person was female-- thanks to the soft groans of pain coming from the person and the tight, yet chic blue jeans she was wearing underneath the black sweatshirt. Mai stood from her spot on the swing and regarded the stranger. "You there. Are you okay?"

A painful grunt of disbelief coursed from Tate. Mai should be concerned about him, not the hooded girl. "To... ki... ha..."

"Ow... that hurt..." The female murmured. She rolled her prone form onto her back and the hood slipped off her head, revealing her face. At the sight, Mai knew immediately who this girl was. The girl was her age, mere months her junior and she lives in the same neighborhood with Mai. This girl was the foster daughter of an old woman that lives in the said neighborhood-- one of many foster children, that is. The girl was ornery in nature and peculiarly cynical. "Christ on a sailboat... I'm going to feel this in the morning."

"Nao..." Mai's lavender eyes glistened with concern.

Nao gathered herself up to a sitting position on the paved surface. After regaining her vision from blurring she noticed the neighbor of hers right before her. "Mina Tokiha?"

"It's Mai," she stated. "Mina Tokiha's an aunt of mine."

_Who gives a shit, _the red headed imp wanted to say but the pain in her head hurts like hell. She stared hard at the person she rammed into whom was laid out on the ground. "Serves you right for being in my--" her rebuttal was cut off with a gasp as she spotted men in black suits surveying the park. "Damn! I'd thought I lost them."

_She running from somebody. _"Them? Them who, Nao?" Mai wondered. "You're being pursued? Ah!" Nao suddenly grasp the front of her sweater and glowered at her threateningly. "Nao!?"

An ultimatum was dancing in the pupils of her jade eyes. "Tokiha, you haven't seen a damn thing. This is none of your business." She growled. "If you impede on my business I'll see to it that just as sure that there's a deity in heaven and a devil in hell that I shall impede on your lifeline."

Nao's threat frightened her. "N-- Nao? Eh!?" The redhead suddenly tossed her aside as though she was a rag doll.

Nao was back on her feet and noticed that her pursuers had spotted her. "Damn it all..." She whispered to herself and donned her hood back on her head. She faced the opposite direction and made a run for it.

Mai had fallen on her butt and was fortunate that Tate was still lying on the ground because her skirt had ridden up all the way to the peak of her upper thighs. _That girl is too mean for her own good,_ she thought with a pout. Nao's assailants rushed through the park in hot pursuit (all of whom were male and didn't register that Mai's passion pink underwear was in plain view). _Who are those guys? What do they want with Nao? _She shook her head and rose to her feet with concern mixed with determination. _I can't just stay here and let them get to her. They probably want to hurt such an innocent per-- no, Nao's light-years away from innocent but I gotta help her. _"Tate."

The boy on the ground responded. "H--huh... w-- wh... what?"

"Call me." Mai informed and ran off to help Nao. When she was well away from the park, she saw the men in black had cornered Nao in an alley. _Just as I though. They're up to no good._

In such a cliche scenario, Nao pressed her back to the wall and glared at her enemies. "You fools just don't give up, do you?"

There were four of them and the apparent leader-- a large intimidating fellow, spoke out to her. "Yuuki Nao of Hida. Born November the twelfth, nineteen eighty-ni--"

"How do you Sears bastards know all of this!?" Nao spat. "How do you know so much about me? I've been running from you idiots for months. What do you want from me?"

The leader persisted. "Come quietly, daughter of Satsuki Yuuki. There is much to gain from you."

Nao displayed a little of her mysterious power: the fingers on both of her hands became menacing blood red claws. With a chuckle she imposed the million dollar question: "And if I refuse?"

A ghost of a smirk appeared on the leader's face. "In the event of your refusal, we are to detain you... with force."

Nao extended her claws and took on a sexy pose. "Is that so? Then come and get it boys."

And now this was the moment that Mai plays heroine. "Nao!"

At Tokiha's impedance, a vicious scowl appeared on the younger girl's face. "You! I thought I told your ass to go on about your own business!?"

Mai shook her head defiantly. "No! Not when you're in trouble, Nao. Besides, we're neighbors. I just can't sit back and let these guys hurt you."

"I'm not the one that's going to get hurt here!" Nao rebutted, her jade eyes narrowing even more-- the current look on her face can even give an enraged Shiho a run for her money. "Now it looks like I'm going to have to do you in as well."

"Eh!?" Mai took a step back in intimidation. Even though the black clad men were between her and Nao, the redhead was the most imposing person at the moment. She took in the sight of Nao's claw and gasped. _Her hands?... Could she be..._

The Sears agent gazed at Mai with interest, and it wasn't about her physical appearance. "That's... Tokiha Mai," one of the men said in recognition.

"What is going on here?" Mai beseeched. "And how in the world do you know my name?"

The leader was already running an analysis of her. "Tokiha Mai of Chiyoda. Born on May the twenty-first of the same year as Yuuki Nao. Human mutant."

Mai widened her eyes in surprise. "How do you guys know that?"

"That's what I said!" Nao spoke in anger. "Forget this crap! I'm going to take all of you out!"

"Boss," one of the smaller guys spoke to the leader. "We've no choice but to take-- AOOOWWWG!" Poor guy, he never saw it coming. In a flash, Nao gutted the dude in the stomach with her claws. "ARGH!"

The redhead now seemed savage and it terrified Mai. "Nao! What are you doing!?"

The henchman was stuck on the redhead's claws like a piece of tender steak. Nao used her free hand to punch the unfortunate guy repeatedly in the face. "You take that you son of a bitch! You'll rue the day when you decided to mess with me!"

The leader watched the scene with interest and the other two looked on with tension.

**WAP! PAK! WHACK! THOK!**

"That's what you get!" **CLONK! **"Now I bet you wished that you've never laid eyes on me! **BAP! PAP!**

There were now tears streaming down Mai's face. "Stop it, Nao! You're going to kill him!"

A cold reply. "Too late, Mai..." Nao grinned and took her free hand and clawed the man in his throat. A sickening gurgle (and a lot of blood) escaped him and Nao released her claws from his tummy. He fell on the ground, dead. "Rest in chaos, bitch."

At this, the leader of the group admired her savage display, despite the fact that one of his men has just been murdered. He looked at the two remaining lesser evils and gave them a command. "Subdue her. Do whatever it takes."

With a little reluctance, the flunkies charged at Nao.

"Why you--!" The big bad leader of the group suddenly felt some weight on his back. "How could you be so cruel!?" Mai exclaimed, all the while beating him on the back of his head while straddling his back. "You're horrible! You deserve the worst pain imaginable!"

Nao was faring well against her two assailants. The first guy closed in on her and made a pitiful attempt of attacking her by throwing a couple of random punches which the redhead dodged and blocked against. "You call yourself a secret agent and can't fight?" Nao laughed while still avoiding his blows expertly. "You gotta come harder than this! Now let me show you how to hurt someone."

Nao blocked his next blow and grasped the outstretched limb. With a firm grip on it, Nao slashed the man across his face with her free hand. The man screamed and then she twisted his wrist in an unnatural gusto. He moaned in pain at the overbearing sensation on his wrist. "Nah uh... you're a man, remember." She taunted. "You can't be screaming like a little bitch." Nao gave the guy a elbow to his freshly scarred face and he was out like a light. She gazed at the other man whom was paralyzed in fear. "Umm! You guys are not as tough as I thought. Makes me wonder why I was running from you guys in the first place."

The cowardly man took out a heater and aimed the said firearm shakily at her. "So that's what's up. Man... you know better than that."

"Die, you mutant scum!" He cried but it was too late for him. Nao shot a red colored web and it wrapped around the man's body. "Urgh! Please-- don't kill me!" He pleaded. "I got a girlfriend and two kids and we were going to get married at the end of the--"

"That's too bad..." Nao tittered. "Shacking is wrong, you know. And this is going to be your punishment."

"No! Please!" He urged.

Nao mocked him further. "Hell, she's not going to miss you anyway. Because you're not the only one that's messing around with other people. Now, I bid you farewell. HA!" With an maniacal expression, Nao yanked the web and the agent was skewered like a log as the web burrowed through his flesh. What remained was a gruesome sight. "Fatality. That's gotta hurt. Then again, your body probably retired right before the spasms evaded your every nerve."

_Now to take care of the ringleader and deal with Tokiha._

"Tyrant! Ogre! Devil!" Mai was still on the man's back and beating him upside his head. The man was writhing left and right, trying his hardest to shake the girl off his back. "Creeps like you should be put in prison for life!"

He was growing more furious by the second. "Release me at once!" He ran backwards to a wall and a deep breath escaped Mai as her lungs were suddenly crushed. He grabbed her and lifted her over his head and before his eyes. Mai was still cringing in pain at the sudden impact. He glared at her face with unbridled fury. "Now it's time for retribution, little one!"

"Yo! Fatass!" Nao exclaimed.

"Insolence!" He spun around to face the mischievous redhead. As he expected, she was too much for the other men to handle-- two dead and one unconscious and broken. "Quite a thrilling performance, mutant. It's too bad I didn't get to see all of it thanks to your friend here." He grabbed Mai's left arm and wringed it around her back with his left hand in a lock. He grasped her ginger hair with his right hand and Mai nearly cried. "Make your move."

"Ha. That girl is not my friend." Nao simply replied.

Mai was kicking her legs out as she tried to free herself from the gruesome lock. "Cease your squirming! It's futile!" He twisted his hold on Mai's arm and she was lifted higher. "It hurts, doesn't it? Well if not for your movement this wouldn't be so bad."

"Ugh!" Mai grunted in anguish.

"So, this is how you guys kick it huh? You love to break down your victims, I see." Nao observed, slowly approaching him. "But know this, I can care less about what you do to that girl. Once you're done with her come and face me so I can send you to meet a guy named Lucifer."

"N-- Nao... are you... see... serious?" Mai beckoned with tear glazed eyes. "H--how can you be so callous?"

"Callous you say? I'm... callous?" Nao shrugged indifferently. "Oh no no no, Mai... this is merely survival of the fittest. I guess it sucks to be you right about now."

The big man considered her words. "Well spoken. Very well, if Tokiha's not a friend of yours then that means I can sacrifice her body for scientific research right away."

"Umm! Go right ahead."

_No!_ Mai mentally screamed. _This isn't the end! This cannot be the end! _Mai's fear of death was lifting her adrenaline into phenomenal levels and the next thing she knew, her fated powers come onto the surface-- literally. "**NOOOO!!!"** Her entire body combusted into flames.

"What the hell!?" Nao took cover behind a garbage bin and shielded her eyes from the blinding blaze. _Aw shit! Tokiha's has some serious power there!_

Mai was visible in the conflagration. She stood among the raging flames with a mask of determination to live. Most noticeable were the rings of flame around her wrists and ankles. _Points of concentration, _Nao thought as she chanced a peek at Mai. There were no signs of the leader. However, there was...

"Tokiha! Behind you!"

A huge robotic skeleton sprung to life behind Mai. The robot towered over her greatly-- the same height as the leader. Frantic, Mai turned around to face the robot and she was met with a mighty slap to her face that sent her flying several yards away from the mechanical monster. She fell face first into a pile of trash. _Shoot! She's down for the count! Looks like it's up to me now!_

Nao sprang from her hiding place. "Hey!"

The robot slowly regarded her.

"Eat trash, you walking can opener!" Nao grabbed a bin and threw it at the robot with a fierce haul. The bin hit it's mark and the machine staggered backwards in disorientation. Nao lengthened her claws and took the opportunity to charge at him and slash it's head clean off as she leapt past it. Nao spun on her feet to follow up with another strike but the now headless being kicked her in the face and the force of the attack cause her to somersault before hitting the ground in a prone heap.

Nao rubbed the fresh bruise on her face and she grew angry. "You're gonna pay for that you metallic heap of shit!" Artillery suddenly appeared visible on the robot's shoulder and Nao gasped in fear. _Crap! This is not good!_

Just as the thing was about to finish her off, it was attacked by a ball of fire. "Tokiha!" Nao exclaimed in relief.

Mai was bent of destroying this thing once and for all. She flew towards the cyborg and pressed her ignited hands to the center of it's being. What shocked Nao the most was the absolute look of fury and abhorrence Mai held in her lavender eyes. How could such a kind-hearted girl be so frightening? The robot was quickly glowing red in color and Nao knew at the very moment that it was time to take cover. "It's gonna blow!" Nao exclaimed and webbed her way to the top of the building.

Mai didn't care. She wanted to send the robot to hell. "YAAAAAHHH!"

**KABOOM!**

"Tokiha!" Nao was genuinely concerned for the older girl. The alley was enshrouded in thick smoke. "Tokiha, you're still alive down there?" She searched for the ginger haired girl among the smog frantically. _That fool! Why did she have to overdo it?_

The smoke was still thick and she still didn't see any signs of the older girl. "Tokiha! Hey! Tokiha! Damn... no sign of her." She reluctantly tucked the collar of her sweatshirt over her nose and hopped off the building in order to search for Mai more closely. She nearly tripped over the carcass of one of the agents on the ground. _Whoa! He's burned to a crisps. And this is the one that I injured._

Nao resumed her search, "Tokiha! Girl, you'd better not be dead after you took out that robot! You gotta survive in order to commemorate your victory over the mechanical bastard! Tokiha!" The smoke was thinning out but Mai was nowhere in sight. "C'mon Tokiha, quit playing around! I got-- OWF!" Apparently she walked into something.

Whatever this 'something' was, it was incredibly soft. "Nao..."

The redhead was definitely not between a rock and a hard place. Her face bounced of the taller girl's bosom. "Oh! Mai, you're alive. That's... good news." Sarcasm was evident in Nao's voice but deep down inside her, she was immensely relieved.

Mai stood still, gazing at the shorter girl in the eyes with an unreadable expression. "You..."

"Man, you can put an eye out with those things." Nao commented because the peak of her height only reached the older girl's chest. "You are okay, aren't you?"

The look on Mai's face slowly became decipherable as her brows became checkmarks. "What do you care?" The friendly lilt in her voice was gone out the window and replaced by a much more imposing deeper feminine tone. "You would have let him murdered me."

Nao feigned innocence. "Hey-hey, you're soft about what I said earlier? Don't worry about that, Tokiha. I was just talking crap to that guy. So why not let bygones be bygones, huh?" The younger girl starts to giggle sheepishly.

Mai's soft feature underwent a transformation. Her eyes were sharp in fury and a grimace of indignation made it's way to her lips. She bit the corner of her bottom lip so hard that it drew blood. "You... you... you-- it sounds to me that you were serious!" She suddenly spat.

Nao backed away a little in defense. "Hey! Calm your butt down, Tokiha! At least you're still alive! You're making a big deal over this shit!"

"A deal-- a big deal!?" Mai snarled. "Then what about that threat you gave to me at the park!? Haven't you forgot about that already? Or are you going to let that slide as well?"

"I've told you already! I was just talking smack!" Nao retorted. "You should be lucky that I didn't held true to my word-- otherwise, you would have end up messed up like these guys!" She pointed to the incinerated bodies of the agents.

"You shouldn't talk so tough like that, Nao." Mai advised. "You don't know the consequences that'll occur." Nao ignored her and tried to walk past her into the city but she halted the redhead with her hand on the shoulder. Nao gasped, the older girl's hand was very hot. "Are you listening to me?"

Nao shook out of Mai's grasp. "I should have killed you."

"Don't push your luck, Nao."

"Grr... I'm outta here." Nao starts her way towards the streets but she stepped on something on her way out of the alley. She looks down near her feet and noticed it was a part of the robot. "Hmm... what's this?" She picked up the mechanical component and saw many serial numbers on it. However, there was something about that caught her eye. _Huh? What's this-- Doombot model D-1000? What the hell-- Doctor Doom? **THE **Doctor Doom!? I thought the madman was only a myth. What does that nut got to do with the Sears Foundation?_

"Nao." Mai called out.

"What do you want now?" The younger girl replied in irritation.

Mai turned to face her and to Nao's astonishment, the feral look on the older girl's face was replaced by curiosity and distress. "Nao, please tell me... are you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

Mai rested a hand over her left breast. "You were born with those powers, weren't you? Are you a... mutant? Like me?"

Nao eyes narrowed and a malicious smirk invaded her lips. "Humph. The genuine article, Tokiha."

Mai stepped forward, pleas flowing in her eyes. "Tell me, Nao... besides your family and closest friends... doesn't everyone else consider you a monster and hate you for your power? Or worse, they call you some sort of freak?"

Nao laughed... wickedly. "So... you're well aware of the pain that we both must go through. Your power is a divine gift, Tokiha, not a curse. That's why they hate us." She informed, sounding decidedly a lot like an infamous old villain/anti-hero of Jewish decent. "People hate us because we are earthen gods and goddesses compared to them. Rest assured Mai... our powers are blessings in the purest form." She licked her tongue against her claws. "Always remember that, Tokiha. If you keep that in mind, you'll surely survive in this new world of mortality."

Mai repeated the words Nao uttered slowly. "A new... world? Hmm..."

"Don't lose any sleep over it, Tokiha." Nao suggested as she turned around once more. "You'll do just fine. Perhaps we will meet again."

Mai watched as the younger girl walked off into the city under the gaze of the evening sky. So Yuuki Nao is a mutant as well? What got Mai on edge was how utterly malevolent the younger girl was. With that in mind Mai wondered if there are many more mutants in the world that are like her-- perhaps worse? Yes, Headmaster Mashiro did informed her about such creatures that sought out to destroy humanity and/or downright block out humanity's existence in their minds. There was now an even more unsettling thought roaming in her head...

Who are the real monsters in this world: Mutant-kind of humanity?

Mai grew increasingly scared and confused. She prayed that the man named Professor Charles Xavier had the answers she needed. _Survival... in the new world... why am I so frightened?_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**NEXT TIME:**

_Unfortunately I didn't get to meet the X-men as of yet, but there was a generous peek into their lives in this chapter. In the next episode, I finally leave home for America to enroll in Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning along with a new friend. Her name's Akane Higurashi (hmm... that name does sound familiar), and despite her appearance, she's older than me and a powerful mutant. I'm kind of glad that I'm not alone in this journey. Nao's words chilled me to the core and I'm very anxious to meet the Professor himself. He seems to be a very wise person. Strangely enough, he reminds me the Headmaster. Plus, I get to meet some interesting characters. In fact, one of them graduated from the very high school that I attended._

_Natsuki Kuga... jeez, no wonder you're called Frostbyte. You seem so cold._

_Tune in next time!_

**CHAPTER 2: THE UNCANNY X-MEN**


	3. The Uncanny XMen

**MAI-HiME/ MARVEL UNIVERSE**

**DESCENDANTS OF THE ATOM**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE UNCANNY X-MEN**

"_So... you're well aware of the pain that we both must go through." _Nao's cynic message echoed through her mind. "_Your power is a divine gift, Tokiha, not a curse. That's why they hate us."_

Mai furrowed her brows in worry. Despite Nao's cryptic quote she said to herself, "That Nao... sounds like she's been watching way too many fantasy and sci-fi films to me." Laid out on her bed, the young woman was filled with thoughts of the future and that of the past as well. "In any case... I still can't believe that I'm going to be living in America starting by the end of this weekend." She rolled to her side with a sigh. _Everything's changing so fast. Me... Mai Tokiha, first born child of Miyuki Tokiha. I'm just a junior in high school and I make good grades. I've been participating in extracurricular activities since eighth grade-- especially the girls' basketball and soccer team. _She reached for a small photo of her basketball team on the dresser near her bed and gazed at it.

_Why? It's kind of hard to imagine the starring center of Fuuka Academy's girls' basket ball team being a... freak of nature. _Mai thought to herself bitterly. The happy visage of her and her teammates seemed to mock her at such a blue moment. _Even the entire team knows that I'm a mutant now._

She sighed and open a photo album that was resting on the bed besides her. There were so many happy memories on those pages. The photos spoke of many anecdotes of her life. On one of them, a six year-old version of herself was at a panic with a three year old Takumi. The younger sibling's face was molly from icing of the red velvet cake in her hands. On another picture, Aoi, Chie and herself was giggling on a swing set at a local park. This particular photo was taken nearly ten years ago. _Wow. I remember this moment like it was yesterday. And speaking of yesterday, Chie looked so different back then. _Noteworthy of the said photo, the said girl had her hair done in long flowing pig-tails and she was wearing a pink sundress-- a big contrast of the Chie that we all know today. The eight year-old Chie was somewhat recognizable by the big glasses she wore back then.

Mai laughed. "You wouldn't see Chie looking like a girly-girl anymore in this day and age. I'll bet she'll hurl if she sees this picture."

The photo-gazing and nostalgia went on like a slideshow. Mai realized how much she has grown since her childhood years. The fact was evident of the impending teen years after puberty. Another picture of herself along with Chie and Aoi at an autumn festival last year was undeniable proof. The demure and innocent Bambi-eyed cuteness of their preteen years were replaced by passionate beauty of awakening women. The trio filled out their kimonos quite nicely-- especially Mai. The ginger-haired teenager tried her best to suppress a blush from noticing her very own well-endowed body structure.

Out of the blue, Mai heard a tap on her window. _What was that? _She pondered. A moment after that thought a second tap was audible. _There must be something over at the window._ When she approached her room window she saw someone right outside. "Nao? What are you doing here?"

The little red-head was resting on a thick tree limb, seemingly contemplative. "Hi there, neighbor," came her sarcastic greeting.

Mai's eyebrows became twin checkmarks. "I'll ask you again-- what are you doing here, Nao?"

"There's something I need to speak with you about." Nao revealed and beckoned the older girl to allow her to enter through the open window. "Are you going to let me in?"

The older girl wasn't having it. "Humph! What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Dum-de-dum dum-- wrong! Goodnight, Nao." Mai closed the blinders.

"No-- wait!" Nao stammered in surprise. "C'mon Tokiha, I'm going to be living in America starting next week. At least let me have a word with you."

_Nao's going to be a student at the academy too? _Mai though in mild surprise. Could this be a coincidence? Her curiosity getting the better of her, she let the younger girl in. "So, you're going to be in America for a while?"

Nao sat on the edge of Mai's bed. "Yea. That's the 411. I was given an airline ticket, a passport, and a academy brochure by the Headmaster. She tells me that I can get help from some guy named Charles Xavier. Shoot, like I really need it."

So... Mai wasn't alone. "Looks like we're going in the same direction."

This was news to Nao. "Are you serious?"

Mai nodded solemnly. "Serious as a heart attack. Ms. Kazahana gave me those as well." She indicated towards the tickets, passport, and brochure on her study desk. "We're going to be living among others like us. I'm actually anxious about all of this."

"Damn. It's a small world after all. I guess I'll go abroad for a while. It sounds like fun." Nao gave out a sardonic giggle as she eyed around Mai's bedroom. "Well, there's an awfully lot of pink and white colors in this room."

"What wrong with the color scheme of my room is none of your concern." Mai responded defensively, before noticing a bandage on Nao's cheek. "I guess you got that from our squabble with the robot earlier."

"You mean this?" Nao pointed at the bandage with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, it itches like hell. That tin can managed to get a lucky shot at me."

"It hit me too. It knocked me into a pile of garbage." Mai replied. "I took a shower the moment I got home."

"You were lucky, Tokiha. At least you didn't get a scar from that thing." Nao stated nonchalantly and noticed a poster of Squall Leonhart on Mai's room door. With a smirk, Nao said, "Well, what do we have here? I'd never thought that you were the type that plays video games."

"Actually, I'm no good at them." Mai scratched her nose with a blush. "That's one of my brother's favorites titles. As for me... well... I placed that poster on my door because... you know-- that guy's pretty cute."

To quote the said protagonist, Nao replied with a, "Whatever."

"Wow. You've sounded like my brother just now."

The red-head repeated herself. "Whatever."

"It is what it is." Mai nodded.

There was a sudden knock on her room door. "Hey Sis, mind if I come in and talk to you?"

It was time for Nao to end her brief visit. The red-head donned on a skull-cap and heads towards the window. "It looks like it's time for me to skidaddle," she whispered. "My guardian is probably worrying herself sick about me. I'll have to talk to you later, Tokiha."

Mai sighed. "Right... Now get going." The younger girl did what she was told. In her haste she dropped the brochure for Xavier's Institute For Higher Learning. Mai noticed that the pamphlet was opened to the page that showcased the group known as the X-Men.

The knocking on her door continued. "Mai, are you in there?"

Her little brother, Takumi Tokiha... He must have heard the news of her leaving for America from their mom. "Ah... come on in."

She was already prepared for a little family bonding session with the young Takumi. When the adolescent boy entered her room it was quite obvious that he had a lot on his mind from the very look on his face.

_I'm going to miss this, _Mai noted to herself with a bit of sadness.

**DOTA**

Natsuki Kuga just wasn't completely comfortable this evening.

"_That's a sad commentary even on itself."_

No, Natsuki being uncomfortable was an understatement. She was downright on edge.

"_The world used to be a bigger place." _Drawled the infamous pirate.

It was a damn shame. She couldn't even enjoy the presentation with her friend. Have you ever got the feeling that you were being watched? Or worse: followed? That's how Natsuki felt right about now. "Ugh... damn it."

"Something the matter?"

"_The world is still the same, mate..." _Another pirate quoted as if he experienced an epiphany. This charming fellow was pretty well-known. "_There's just... less in it."_

Captain Jack Sparrow just didn't know how wrong he was. Davy Jones locker couldn't have been that bad... could it?

"Is something bothering Natsuki?" A goddess of a woman wondered. "Perhaps I could be of help?"

"Ah-- nothing's wrong, Shizuru." Natsuki stammered, forgetting that she was watching a late night movie with her best friend. "I'm fine."

Shizuru's cherry brown eyes gleamed mischievously. "Hmm... I know that already," she chirped. Her voice was as smooth as a jazz melody. "Natsuki has a lovely physique."

"SHI-ZURU!" Natsuki's face was tomato red.

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, you should take a look at yourself right about now. Your face is bright enough to light a dark room."

"Hey! I'm not blushing, okay." Natsuki flushed, feeling extremely vulnerable and juvenile right now. How the brunette can raise the temperature was a mystery to her. "Say, listen..." changing the subject was a wise mood. "I'm going to the lobby to get some snacks. You want anything?"

Shizuru tilted her head to the left in a cute manner. "There isn't anything in there that I want." She insinuated teasingly and Natsuki thought that she was going to melt from her rising body heat. "Thanks for asking, though."

"Ooh!" The younger woman moaned in frustration and left the huge dark room in a huff. Thank goodness that there wasn't many people in the theatre during this time of night. It was a quarter to twelve and, unfortunately for Natsuki, the theatre lobby was closed. There must have been less than twenty people in the movie theatre tonight. _Damn. They're closed. This is just great. Now I'm going to have to deal with paranoia with an empty stomach._

Watching 'Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End' was the last thing on her mind. True, she had been anticipating the said movie but now a nagging paranoia in her head has gotten her occupied. "Oh well. Time to go back inside."

However, her suspicion was not in vain. Out of the darkness, "Natsuki Kuga..."

The ice manipulating mutant whipped around in shock-- well prepared for a possible skirmish. "Who's there?"

The voice was amused. "Surely Ms. Kuga, could you have forgotten about your old friends?" Four men dressed in dark tailored suits emerged from the darkness. Men In Black, eat your heart out. Natsuki's nemesis, District I of the Searrs Organization. "I'm afraid it's been a while."

Natsuki snarled like an indignant beast-- a habit she picked up from Wolverine. "Not long enough. What do you bastards want?"

The speaker, a tall thin man with a deep voice, chuckled. "Such animosity. You're surely are the daughter of Seiko Kuga." He said in a mocking tone and noticed that the young raven-haired mutant twitched at the mention of her mother's name. "You're the spitting image of her now that you are grown."

"Don't push it," Natsuki warned. "Keep talking about my mother and I'll promise you a well-whooped ass. Because of you, she-- she's..."

The agent enjoyed pouring salt into her old wound. "It's been nearly a decade since we last saw you. However, we never would have thought that you were a mutant back then. That fact really piqued our interests."

Natsuki had to laugh at that one. "What's this? The Big Bad Searrs Organization afraid of a little mutant? Not only that, I'm a member of the X-Men as well."

"We are aware of that, Ms. Kuga." The vertically superior bean-pole of a man noted. He shifted his shades on his nose a bit. "Professor Charles Xavier provides a sort of... refuge for you monsters. As a matter of fact, that is the reason for our sudden visit."

"Monsters, huh?" A sardonic smirk was on Kuga's lip. "I'll show you monster. Allow me to live up to that label." The infamous twin pistols materialized in her hands. "Now you're going to freeze in hell."

The agents were all pleased at Kuga's response. "So you're still on your little quest for vengeance." The apparent leader of the group nodded. "This is sad. Your power may very well be of benefit to us, Ms. Kuga. Unfortunately, in order to subdue you, we've brought along a monster of our own."

Natsuki arched her brows. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

The agent now had a face-splitting grin on his face. "You'll see. Raquel, it's show time!"

_What the-- Raquel? _Natsuki was a bit shocked when she saw a man-- a huge one, emerged from the silent video arcade. The Ice Princess thought that the big agent was 'Raquel' at first but he was actually leading someone to face her. At the sight of Raquel, she widened her eyes in shock. _How dare they! She's just a kid! They're using a young girl as if she's a weapon._

A young girl-- roughly fourteen or fifteen years of age was now among the District I agents. She was a very pretty girl but her face seemed to be void of emotions. Her long peach-colored hair was styled in twin ponytails and her violet, Bambi-like eyes were adorable. However, her slender form was clothed in what could be considered schoolgirlish and casket-sharp at the same time. She was dressed in all black. It was as though she was in morning. And, the strangest thing about young Raquel...

Why was her hands in shackles?

Raquel walked with her head down. That gesture gave the impression that she was the loneliest person in the world. The lead agent gave Raquel a kiss on the forehead and Natsuki swore that the young girl flinched in revulsion. "You bastards should be ashamed of yourselves," Natsuki hissed. "What kind of men are you!? You-- you resort to using children as your pawns? That's unforgivable!"

Natsuki's remark of anger was ignored. "Dear Raquel."

The youth lifted her head in attention. "H- hai?" She has a light voice-- the sound of a young girl bordering on womanhood.

"We have an assignment for you, my dear." He announced as he pointed towards Natsuki. "This young woman is Natsuki Kuga. You may have heard of her from our files at headquarters. You've been given the task to confront and subdue her. Perform this feat and you shall make us proud."

Raquel glanced at Natsuki as if she was afraid of her.

Natsuki stares back at Raquel, anxious of her decision.

"Do not be afraid, little one." He encouraged. "You are well-prepared for this. Kuga may be a mutant but you have more than enough power to defeat her. She is nothing compared to you."

"Raquel!" Natsuki shouted. "Don't listen to that murderer! He's only using you!"

Raquel hesitated, she didn't know what to do.

"Raquel, face the girl or else." The leader commanded with ultimatum.

The mysterious girl closed her eyes for a long moment. After that uncomfortable silence, Raquel opened her eyes. "Very well." She suddenly raised her chained hands above her head and a purple aura surrounded her body as she gathered power to create a ball of telepathic energy above her head. An impossible wind swept through the corridors and it cause her blouse and miniskirt to ripple while the upcoming sphere grew stronger.

_She's a mutant! Kinda like the Professor, _Natsuki thought in distress. "Raquel you don't have to do this! I can help you." She pleaded to the younger girl. "Let me take care of these creeps. You don't have to associate with them anymore."

More to Natsuki's surprise, a tear slid down Raquel's cheek. "I'm sorry..."

And with that, a ball of tremendous psychic energy knocked her out through the glass entrance of the theatre.

**DOTA**

"... then, after Nightcrawler disappeared, Wolverine got all grumpy and said 'Don't play games with me, bub.' You should have seen the look on the guy's face. It was hilarious." Irina Woods guffawed, recalling an earlier event of a game of tag.

Erstin chuckled. "Logan's always grumpy."

"I guess it can't be helped." Irina sighed. She set her attention to Nina, whom was gazing at her laptop. "Say, what are you checking out over there?"

"The Superhuman Registration Files." Nina replied without gazing at Irina.

"The Superhuman Registration Files, huh?" Irina prodded her chin for a moment. "Well, we may be mutants but we all can't be superheroes, I guess." She gave a sly glance at Erstin. "Right, Ersty? You're the latest X-Man."

The blonde haired youth blushed at the insinuation. She recently became a full-fledge member of the said superhero group. Both of the girls would have never guessed that she wanted to become one in the first place. On the day she decided to train to be a X-Man, the news was a total shocker to her roommates. "Stop that. You're making me blush."

Irina stood up from her bed and shaped-shifted herself into Wolverine. "You're rollin' with the big boys now, bub."

Erstin fell onto her bed and erupted into a fit of giggles. "That wasn't nice, Irina-chan."

Nina simply rolled her eyes. "Everyone's a comedian." She returned her attention back to her laptop and something of interest caught her attention. "Hey, I've seen this person before."

Irina metamorphed back to her own form and read the laptop screen with interest. "Hmm... The Sentry, huh? Well, he's a regular Superman."

"He's dubbed 'The Most Powerful Superhuman in The Universe' ." Nina noted. "His power derives from a serum that accelerates his molecules several instances ahead of time."

"Should have known," Irina crossed her arms across her chest in wonder. "His powers works on a molecular level. That fact alone is astounding. Have you guys ever heard of The Beyonder? Or Molecule-Man? Those guys were before my time but I've been told that they were darn near omnipotent."

"I've seen him in person before." Erstin revealed. "If you ask me, he doesn't look like the type that ranks in the Strength Class 100."

"Yea, I see what you mean." Irina nodded. "Come to think of it, when I think of Strength Class 100 the phrases, 'Hulk Smash!', 'Feel the wrath of the first-born son of Odin!', or 'I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!' comes to mind." With that remarked Irina, Erstin, and, even Nina burst into laughter.

Obviously, the girls' mirth was heard through the hallway. Someone was knocking on their room door. "Knock-knock." It was Nightcrawler's voice.

"I think it's for me." Said Erstin as she rose from her bed. After opening the door for the seemingly demonic mutant, she noticed that he was accompanied by Armitage. "Good evening. How may I help you guys?"

"What were you three laughing aloud about?" Haruka wondered, knowing that she was being a little too inquisitive. Having a cute pout on her face and arms being crossed over her impressive chest, the blonde termagant was somewhat imposing. "Are you guys watching videos on YouTube again?"

Irina snorted. So did Nina.

"What? Did I said something lucrative?" Haruka wondered with a raised brow.

The glasses girl burst into a guffaw so hard she practically flew off her bed. Nina Wang could only nod in wonder. Only Kurt was generous enough to reveal Haruka's verbal folly. "Hmm... I wonder? But didn't you mean to say 'ludicrous?'"

Haruka blushed. Nightcrawler reminded her of her best friend just now. "Yeah... that word."

"Good deal, mein freund," Kurt patted Haruka's shoulder and returned his attention back to Erstin. "Anyway, as you may already know we have a few new students arriving here at the end of the weekend." He revealed. "The Professor thought that it's a good idea for you to give them a tour of the academy. Would you be honored?" Even though Nightcrawler was demonic in appearance, Erstin admitted to herself that the blue wonder has one of the most sincere smiles she's ever saw.

"Of course," the young blonde obliged. "I would love to be a tour guide for them."

"Well it's a done deal." Kurt confirmed. "Try to comfort the new students as best as you can."

"Let's hope that you don't baby them though," Haruka looked as if she had eaten something that left a bad taste in her mouth. "The newbies gotta have guts to become one of us."

_They don't have to become X-Men if they don't want to._ Kurt wanted to argue but decided not to. Haruka was so fastidious sometimes that she may even fuss at someone like the Hulk for wearing boxer shorts in public. "Uh, we're leaving. Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight." Erstin and Irina both chorused. Nina remained silent and returned to her laptop. You know Nina, she almost always has this expression on her face that says, 'Bitch, please'.

"Hey, I almost forgot..." Nightcrawler paused. "Haven't any of you seen Natsuki?"

"She went out." Nina replied, still focused on her laptop.

"Again." Irina followed.

"Sheesh. Doesn't anybody believe in staying at home during the late hours of night anymore?" Kurt sighed and his long tail wagged like a concerned beast.

"Humph. That Kuga calls herself a lone wolf, but she's more like a high school delinquent to me." Said Haruka censoriously.

"Hmm... could be a habit from Logan." Nightcrawler rested his chin in his hand in thought. "Or Gambit, I wonder."

"I wouldn't worry about Natsuki's safety if that's what you're concerned about." Irina chirped. "If someone decides to rob or assault her, I'm pretty sure that the person will surely regret it. She's fine. She's probably out bar-hopping."

"Humph." Haruka huffed.

Relief washed over Nightcrawler like a pain-killer. "Then, my worries are in vain, mein fruend."

**DOTA**

That sphere of psionic force hurt like hell. It felt like being hit by a electronically-charged wrecking ball and the tiny shards of glass in her back didn't exactly tickle either. Poor Natsuki. What did she ever do to deserve this? Maybe it was a bad idea to go out this evening? And to think that she was curious about how Jack Sparrow is going to cheat death. Wait a minute! Death. Is this how her life is going to end?

"Shit..." Kuga groaned and slowly composed herself into a sitting position. It was a painful movement; the bits of glass biting into her flesh. Here she was-- sitting on her ass on the pavement of the parking lot with only five vehicles in it. She's suffering from intense pain and Death comes in the form of a cute young woman dressed in black and bearing manacles on her wrists. Isn't that a bitch?

"You..." Raquel stood before Kuga and her face was foreboding, her lips a tight line.

"Don't. You don't have to do this..." Natsuki groaned in response. "Let me help--" Natsuki's eyes suddenly widened. She could have sworn she saw something slithered on the young girl's face for a split second. "What the hell?"

Raquel's response was fear-inspiring; her lips formed into a cruel smile and the irises of her eyes narrowed severely. Right now she looked truly menacing. A low chuckle escaped her. "What is it?" The lilting quality of her voice was gone as it was replaced by a dangerously smooth alto. "You do wonder what hell is, do you?" She lolled her tongue out like a elementary schoolgirl but something about that gesture horrified Natsuki: Raquel had a forked tongue-- like a serpent.

Natsuki grabbed her gun. "What the-- what are you?"

Raquel stood silent. She was a proud demon whom was about to devour a lost soul.

"I take it that you're well frightened now, Ms. Kuga." The lead agent noted as he and his three compatriots wandered onto the scene. "Raquel is truly a work of art, isn't she?"

"Screw you!" In a fraction of a second, Natsuki fired at the taunting agent. Unexpectedly, however, the bullets stopped in midair and fell to the pavement thanks to Raquel. "Damn it, girl! Stop this! I'm trying to help you!"

"That's enough! You think that I need any help?" Raquel imposed to the older girl, seemingly frustrated. She created another one of those purple spheres. "You're the one that needs help because I'm going to kill you!"

The District I agents now had smiles of the Cheshire Cat on their faces. "Do it, Raquel! Finish her off! It is what you are assigned to do."

Raquel looked demonic again. "Yes..." she hissed. "Kill! Kill!"

"You fool!" Natsuki attempts to be a voice of reason. She was completely at mercy under Raquel. "Why are you associating yourself with them!? They're no good bastards! All they're doing is dragging you to hell with them!"

Raquel gritted her teeth. "Oh... I'll show you hell."

"Ara... that sounds like an interesting proposal," a surprise appearance by you know who. "But let's not forget that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Natsuki stared hard at the unexpected savior. "Shizuru..."

Shizuru's presence was like an insult to the agents. "Damn. What are you doing here?"

"No one attacks my Natsuki." The brunette's poise promised malice. Then, she regarded Raquel. "Excuse me, but wouldn't you mind getting rid of that concentration of force you're gathering."

Raquel gazed at the sultry woman in mild surprise. "Huh?"

Natsuki couldn't believe this, that woman was being polite even to the deadliest of enemies. "What are you doing, Shizuru?"

Altruistic as a queen, the sexy siren replied with a warm smile. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting you out of this predicament, that's what."

"Forget about Kuga! Kill that woman!"

Raquel wasn't sure about the red-eyed woman. Something about Shizuru was intimidating. "I... I-- what in the world!?" The ball of energy she was creating suddenly went wary and it slammed right into one of the District I minions, knocking the said fellow out cold. "No way!" Raquel's eyes went wide.

Natsuki's eyes were wide as well. _What? Did she just do that?_

"Hmm, your control over your power is quite impressive but I'm afraid you'll need much more practice before encountering me again." Shizuru remarked in a pleasant, yet scrutinizing tone. "Being a telepath isn't easy, but with my guidance I can put you on the right track."

"Shizuru... you're a mutant." Natsuki stated rather than questioned.

"I was going to reveal it to you sooner or later." Shizuru remarked while she tilted her head to the side cutely. This situation is getting more comical by the second.

"Eliminate that woman now, Raquel!" The leader barked.

There was now a pleading expression on Raquel's face. "I can't. She's too strong."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried, more to Natsuki than to District I. "I'm sorry! Everything's my fault! I shouldn't even be allowed to live!"

"You worthless fool!" He pulled out a device and pressed a button. The result: Raquel shrieking in pain. "If you are weak, Raquel... then we consider you obsolete."

"AAAIIIIIEEEE!" She shrilled, her hair flaying wildly as an intense shock traversed her entire body. She was just a pawn, after all.

Natsuki wouldn't stand for this. "What are you doing to her!?"

"Silence. This is her punishment for being weak." He cursed as Raquel fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "This device activates a very deadly voltage of electricity from her shackles. Under this extreme voltage an ordinary person would be dead by know-- immediately killed in mere seconds. However, this is only driving that girl to tears as the deadly current tears throughout her body. Raquel is just that strong."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes in abhorrence. "You are going to suffer in hell for this."

"Stop this! Please-- please stop!" The tortured soul screamed. "I won't be bad anymore! I'll follow your every order! Just-- AAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"You are weak, little girl!" The dictator was enjoying every last moment of her misery. "Therefore, you--" A flash of silver appeared before him and a painful sensation shot through his arm... well if you could call it that. The hand that was holding Raquel's source of torment was on the pavement in a pool of blood. "GAH!"

A sigh of merciful relief escaped Raquel.

"Shizuru!" Kuga honestly didn't see that one coming. The instigator was down on his knees and he was missing his right forearm.

Shizuru towered over her mutilated victim. The fact that the brunette was wearing a sexy short skirt and thigh highs was the last thing on the instigator's mind. "Pitiful." Her voice was laced with sinister humor. "What kind of man are you, afflicting an innocent girl? You deserve the pain that you're suffering from."

"Y-- you witch!" He cursed with tears in his eyes, then he snapped at the two remaining agents. "What are you waiting for!? Shoot her! SHOOT HER NOW!"

In an instant the two cronies quick-drew their guns. Both men had their weapons trained on the brunette. "Humph. I despise guns..." Shizuru mentioned softly.

"Watch out!" Natsuki jumped before her friend and hastily concocted a shield of thick ice as they fired at Shizuru. This was an effective tactic but one of the gunshots penetrated the shield completely and spotted Natsuki on her waist. "Ngh!!" She stumbled backwards onto Shizuru's arms.

"Natsuki!" Horror painted Shizuru's expression. "Natsuki, are you okay!?"

"She's distracted! Shoot them!" The dictator commanded in a war cry.

"This is not good..." Said Shizuru while she was focused on holding Natsuki's injured form. That 'flash of silver' that maimed the head agent was in fact a _ninja-to:_ a traditional ninja's blade. Natsuki now realized what it was and saw a rather bitter expression on the older woman's face. "I swear that I will protect you, Natsuki." Shizuru declared. "I will not let these infidels murder you."

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered, blushing in Shizuru's heroic presence.

"Are you fools deaf!? Kill them both!?" The despot repeated. "So what if they are possible research material for the Organization? They're going to wind up dead anyway!"

"Kill the both of us?" Shizuru beseeched to the men in black with a hint of mockery. "That's far easier said than done." At that moment, something gained her attention. Shizuru used the collar of her blouse to cover her nose. "What is that peculiar scent?"

She wasn't the only one, Natsuki noticed the smell too. "Huh? You're right." She scrunched her nose at the strange smell. "Smells like sulfur and... something else."

The smell simply could not be ignored now, because the Searrs goons caught the odor as well. "Man, that stinks," one of the cronies complained. This one spoke to the missing-arm leader. "Don't you smell that, James?"

"Don't call me by my name you fool!" The leader, now know as James, barked. "It's probably just air pollution."

"That's not the only thing that's weird, boss." The other crony expressed his concern. "I hear something, too. And it sounds like it's heading right for us."

Raquel was still on the ground but she was now sitting up on her haunches. The young telepath was disturbed by this development as well. "Danger..."

James regarded the so-called failure. "What did you just say?"

Raquel was scared-- very scared now. The terror was evident on her expression. "It's coming."

_She's right, _Natsuki thought in alarm. _Whatever it is, it's coming fast._

Shizuru remained calm. She sensed an unfathomable force approaching. Someone is going to get what they deserved. Her hold on Natsuki tightened considerably. _I'll protect you, my Natsuki. I'll save you from all harm, no matter what._

The silence of the night was broken by the roaring sounds of a motorcycle. The odor of sulfur became stronger and the smell of smoke was undeniably evident as well. At the revelation, Natsuki could pretty much guess what was coming their way. _That has to be-- no, it can't be him._ Kuga mentally analyzed. _That's the smell of brimstone!_

_You're thinking like a frightened sheep, Natsuki, _Shizuru invaded.

_What the hell!? Shizuru, you're reading my mind._

_You think? Well, you could consider the pun intended, but yes I can read your thoughts as well._ The brunette replied.

_SHI-ZU-RU! How long have you've been doing this? _Natsuki demanded.

_I admit, I've been doing it for quite a while. But I only do so for a few seconds._

_You telepaths. How convenient to be able to read another person's mind!_ Natsuki argued. _That's a sneaky-- Damn it! He's here!_

"AAAAIIIEEE!" Raquel screamed due to the sudden appearance of the guest.

Sitting upon his midnight black Chopper forged from hellfire, the surprise guest was indeed a frightening presence. A fear inducing blazing skull that's perpetually in a ghastly grin, and wearing a full leather biker outfit with several blades portruding from it's shoulder, the fearsome biker has arrived at last. The Chopper he rode was roaring like a nightmarish beast from the depths of hell. "**THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT HAS BEEN SPILLED! THESE CRIME MUST BE REPENTED!"**

"The Ghost Rider," Natsuki acknowledged at last.

Oddly enough, there was a smile on Shizuru's face. "He really knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?"

Raquel immediately jumped to her feet and leaned on a nearby Chevy in hysterics. "It's a demon! I'm scared!"

The Ghost Rider dismounted his bike and stared long and hard at James. Usually, any man would be frightened by the phantom's gesture but James was laughing. "Do you have any idea of who you are dealing with, monster?" He challenged. "The Searrs Organization is not afraid of a mere boogeyman."

"Boss..." One of the cronies trembled.

The Rider suddenly pointed at James. "**YOU... GUILTY!!"**

"How dare you judge me, you fool!?"

"**YOUR PUNISHMENT IS AT HAND, JAMES SMITH!" **

The name rang familiar to Kuga. "James Smith? Could he be related to..."

James used his remaining arm hand to pull out a gun of his own. "Let's send this imbecile back to hell!" The armed trio fired at the phantom and, unfortunately for them, this was ineffective. "How could this be!? Raquel, attack him!"

"NO!" The said girl screamed.

"You little fool! You will pay for disobeying us!"

"NO! I SAID NO!" Raquel defied, facing them with tears in her eyes. "I will not follow your despicable orders anymore! I'm done with you! I am no longer a doll that you used to boss around everyday of my life!"

"Girl! How dare you!? You're biting the hands that fed you!"

Natsuki held no apathy for him. "You heard that, Searrs trash? It's all over for you. You need to give up while you can."

Ghost Rider employed his flaming chain whip. "**VENGEANCE WILL BE FULFILLED!" **He lashed out the menacing weapon and KO'ed both of the cowering associates that was accompanying James. Natsuki, Raquel, and Shizuru watched the scene unfold before their eyes. A much more horrible fate awaited James. "**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"**

The real James Smith emerged at last. "No! Stay away from me!" He about-faced and took off in a sprint. He was running as fast as his one-armed ass can. Just as he was about to reach his 'company issued vehicle', the Ghost Rider's chain had caught him at his left ankle. "You will not take me!"

James fired his gun relentlessly, the ammuniton simply bouncing off the Rider's torso. The coward was doomed. John Blaze's alter ego dried the powerless despot towards him and grabbed him by his shirt. "**YOUR SOUL IS TAINTED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT!"**

"NO-- NOOOOOOO!"

Ghost Rider brought his captive's face close to his. "**LOOK... INTO MY EYES..."**

"I-- I WON'T--" It was too late for James Smith. His body resisted his mind's urgency. He's finished.

"**TO ALL THE INNOCENT THAT YOU'VE AFFLICTED AND MURDERED... YOU SHALL FEEL THEIR PAIN... A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!" **In a terrifying display of demonic power, the Rider's flaming skull blazed even brighter and James body and soul was consumed by hellfire.

"GHYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The recollection of all his evil deeds were merciless: theift, hypocrisy, disrespect towards elders, kidnappings, rape, murder-- it was the usual in the life of James Smith of the Searrs Organization. All of those sins flashed before his eyes as he journeyed to hell.

James Smith was no more... his remains were nothing but ashes blowing in the wind.

The Ghost Rider left as much an awesome impression on Natsuki as his bike did. "Unbelievable." The raven-haired woman muttered.

"He... he's gone..." Raquel sniffed in disbelief. "That man is finally gone. I've been dreaming for this moment to happen but I never actually thought that his life would end like this." Raquel raised her face and an expression of pure elation etched itself on her face. "He may be dead and gone, but Searrs will undoubtedly come for me. I don't care anymore... just as long as he's dead."

"Raquel..." Natsuki grew concern for the younger girl.

"Mr. Smith, I hope that death hurts like hell!" Raquel suddenly screamed, her eyes wild.

Ghost Rider suddenly stared at Raquel. "**YOU!"**

The peach-head immediated shrink back to the timid little girl she was. "Eek!"

In the same fashion as he did to James, he pointed towards her. But... "**YOU... INNOCENT."**

Relief washed over Raquel's being like a laxative. "Phew... Thank goodness."

The Rider analyzed Natsuki. "**YOU ARE INNOCENT."**

"I can't possibly thank you enough for ridding one of the greater evils of the Sear--" Natsuki started to say, but she was shushed as the demon suddenly faced Shizuru at last. A long, uncomfortable pause lasted as he was pending the brunette's fate. _Oh shit! Please don't let her be guilty!_

"Ara... this is like waiting for a score for a very important school exam." She giggled good-naturedly.

Natsuki and Raquel plummeted to the ground simultaneously.

"**HAH... YOU'RE DIFFERENT." **The Rider spoke at last. "**YOU ARE CURSED."**

"That I am, my ghastly friend." Shizuru replied. It sounded like something that Osaka would say to him. "I've been sentenced a long time ago."

"What?" Natsuki demanded. "Shizuru... what are you talking about?" Damn... Shizuru was full of surprises.

"**YOUR CURSE IS YOUR PUNISHMENT." **Ghost Rider conveyed. "**YOUR FATE HAS ALREADY BEEN DECIDED." **The ghoul mount his Chopper and the mechanized demon revved to life once again. "**THERE ARE MANY FORCES OF EVIL THAT I MUST PUNISH. THE RIDER RIDES ON!" **In seconds, the Ghost Rider was up the highway and out of sight.

Raquel fell to her knees. "I'm all alone..."

However, Kuga now has a few questions for her friend. "Shizuru... What are you? What did he mean by saying that you're cursed?"

"Why, I'm a mutant like you, Natsuki." Shizuru answered with unusual glee. "As for me being cursed..." she did a gesture made popular by the infamous Xellos of the Slayers fame, "... that... is a secret." The nerve of that woman! She may have very well looked at Death right in it's face just now and... she's playing around? Shizuru... to state it in simple terms, is an amazing woman.

"Shizuru, stop lolligagging already," Natsuki barked, but the sudden pang near her waist startled her. "Ggh... This hurts like hell." She grunted. "I gotta get this... taken care of."

The older girl noticed Natsuki's source of pain. "Hmm, you may need to get that treated as soon as possible." She informed sincerely before sighing. "Unfortunately, Natsuki my dear, this pratically ruined our date."

Natsuki blushed. "Geez, how could you be so... so nonchalant about this, Shizuru?"

Raquel watched the tirade between the two older females in slight fascination. "Ooh..."

All of a sudden, Shizuru smiled mischievously. "Mr. William Turner will perish and then reincarnate as the new captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Natsuki widened her eyes in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Yes... our friend Will stabbed the heart of Davy Jones," the brunette revealed.

Natsuki gasped at the revelation. "What!? Shizuru, don't tell me you've already seen the movie already?"

"Yes indeed," Shizuru clasped her hands together in delight. "I've seen it three times already."

"Damn you."

"Oh no no no... that wasn't nice." Shizuru nodded solemnly at her friend's curse. "Natsuki shouldn't curse me more than I'm already am."

"That's nonsense! Being a mutant is not a curse." Natsuki retaliated.

"I'm well aware of that, but it's not the mutant part that I'm talking about."

"I'm hungry." Raquel announced.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru swerved their attention to the girl wearing twin ponytails. " Ara, she is a real cutie, Natsuki. Since she doesn't have anyone to take care of her, why won't you take her back to the academy with you?" Shizuru suggested, referring to Natsuki's home away from home. "Since she's a mutant as well, she'll feel rather comfortable with you guys."

Natsuki looked thoughtful for a moment. The younger girl did displayed a strong hatred towards the organization like herself, and now that Raquel is free from their grasp, she can... "That sounds like a good idea."

Raquel stared at Natsuki curiously. "Huh? What is it?"

With both of them having a common enemy, Natsuki smiled and lended the kneeling girl a hand. "Raquel, come with me. You're going to start a new life."

"Don't be afraid." Shizuru reassured, even though she's not a student at the academy. "Living with Natsuki and the others is going to be an intriguing time. Furthermore, they'll train you how to master you telepathic abilities. Savvy?"

"Shi-zuru..." Natsuki rolled her eyes. After this unenventful night out, Kuga's life is becoming more uncanny by the minute (and the pun was probably intended).

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**NEXT TIME:**

Natsuki: Hey, what's the deal with the manicles, Raquel?

Raquel: I have no idea, but apparently they're used to keep me in check and to suppress my powers.

Natsuki: That sucks. I heard that they're unbreakable.

Raquel: You're telling me.

Shizuru: Ara, mind if I try to free you from your shackles, Little Princess.

Raquel: Little Princess?...

Natsuki: Shizuru!

Shizuru: I couldn't resist.

Mai: Hey! What about me? I'm still one of the main characters, right?

Akane: Forget that. Let's talk about me for a sec. When I'm going to appear in the story?

Ghost Rider: **AKANE HIGURASHI... YOU ARE GUILTY!**

Akane: Gyah! Wait a minute-- you're mistaken, Mr. Rider.

Ghost Rider: **PSYCHE! HA HA HA HA HAH!**

Akane: I do believe he'd just scared ten years off of my life.

Mai: Oh well, tune in next time.

**CHAPTER 3: COMING TO AMERICA**

_The Ghost Rider's Penance Stare is pretty damn scary, isn't it? Someone actually told me that she would like to see Tomoe get that punishment. Should I play along...?_


End file.
